


Sprechgesang

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M, abuse of German opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cargument over German opera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprechgesang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** July 2013 WotD _Sprechgesang_ 7/8/13. I know NOTHING about opera, let alone German opera. Please do not be offended. I needed to make a cargument out of it and needed to come up with two sides. Forgive me.

“Wagner? I thought your listening was bad before. _German opera?_ ”

“I like German opera. I like Wagner. It’s romantic and different with the use of sprechgesang and sprechstimme. It’s beautifully crafted music.”

 _”Beautifully crafted music?_ An aria is what makes opera opera. Wagner, and his fellow Germans, ruined opera with sprechgesang! Who speaks an aria?”

“How can you not appreciate this?”

“How can I not... It’s as though someone has taken a piece of music, made for a trained voice, and mocked it by not singing it!”

“Wagner wrote with a trained voice and a particular speech pattern in mind!”


End file.
